Chuck vs Sam I Am
by Iana
Summary: Chuck finds out about Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Chuck vs Sam I Am  
**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Pairing: **Chuck and Sarah  
**Summary: **Chuck finds out about Sam  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own.  
**A/N: **This is a prequel to my other story "Frost Bite". It's not really necessary for you to read it first, but if you want to take a look, you can either read this one and then the other one; or whatever you think its best.

Sarah Walker was on the process of freaking out big. She knew a lot of things about a lot of things; but even then she'd missed all the tell-tale signs of her body. She'd always thought it was impossible for a woman to not know she was pregnant. She'd always figured she'd know as soon as the egg nestled in her womb. Well, she was really wrong.

It began with nausea right before she went to sleep. Slightly, just I-ate-something-and-it-didn't-settle-down-well type of nausea. She drank a lot of water; it helped and she forgot all about it. She still got her period that month, the flow was a bit lighter than normal but that never worried her because she had took her contraceptive shot a month before and the doctor had warned her sometimes a little light bleeding could happen until her body adjusted to the new method.

The next month, she never got her period and took notice that her breasts seemed a little tender and swollen; nipples darker than usual. She never thought for a second that she could be pregnant; she just crossed them off as collateral effects from the shot.

"Chuck, are my boobs bigger?"

She had asked that day, coming out of the bathroom wet and naked, hands fondling the tender breasts lightly as if to test the weight. Chuck's eyes bulged and he never answered the question, even if on the process of sucking and fondling her nipples a couple of minutes later he did find them a bit different.

But by the middle of her third month, she saw the light. She was sitting with Ellie on the couch on a girl's only Sunday afternoon, just talking and eating pizza; Ellie painting her toes. Sarah reached for a slice of the pizza, took a bite and suddenly the most delicious taste exploded on her mouth. She wolfed down that slice and four more before realizing Ellie was looking at her with a delighted expression on her face.

"Wut?" She mumbled, already reaching for the last slice on the box.

"Sarah, you ate my half of the pizza." Ellie grinned knowingly at her.

Like a cartoon, Sarah's eyes widened comically and she looked down at the offending, olive filled, half-eaten slice of pizza on her hand. Like one of Chuck's Intersect flashes, Sarah's brain suddenly gathered all the symptoms and with a frown she threw the slice back on the box, shivering madly.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!" Hyperventilating, she barely noticed when Ellie lost the stupid grin and forced her head between her knees, alarmed.

"Sarah, don't pass out, c'mon."

"I'm going to kill your brother! He impregnated me!"

Ellie bit back a chuckle.

"I thought you took the contraceptive shot a couple of months ago."

"I did. Oh my God..." She raised her head, eyes swimming. "Ellie, I can't be pregnant. I don't know anything about being a mom."

Ellie took a long time calming the hormonal mom-to-be and drove both of them to the hospital to draw Sarah's blood and get the confirmation they needed. She couldn't help but be giddy at the prospect of a baby.

"Stupid Chuck with his stupid "I forgot the condom, honey"... I'm going to kill him. I was fine enough with the condoms, but noooo, I had to take a damn contraceptive shot because you idiot brother forgets them more often than not. And HOW was I supposed to know that the damn thing didn't work right away at the first place? It's NOT my fault your brother wanted a QUICKIE on the way home from the clinic. A really nice quickie, it's true, but it got me PREGNANT!"

It was TMI for Ellie, so she made quick work of drawing the blood and tried to tune out Sarah's ramblings. The woman paced the room like a caged lion, waiting for the results. When they came, all the blood rushed out of Sarah's face and Ellie had to push her head between her legs again. Not that she was surprised but to read the POSITIVE in such big, bold letters had taken her off balance once more.

Ellie looked at the results and frowned.

"Sarah, honey. Don't pass out again, ok?" The blond sent her a fearful look. "I think you may be a little farther along then we think. I'm gonna try to have an OBGYN take a look at you right now, ok?"

"Farther along? What do you mean?" She squeaked, jumping to her feet.

"The hormonal level is higher then expected at the beginning of the gestation period. I think you're probably on your way to your 4th month by now."

It was the last thing she heard before the floor rushed to meet her.  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah got home on shaky legs, the sonogram picture burning a hole inside her purse. She had just discovered she was pregnant, that she was 15 weeks along; and who'd have thought, that the tiny person growing inside her was halfway formed, arms and legs and head and fingertips and those adorable Chuck lips that had opened and closed during the sonogram, swallowing water. Ellie had cried. Sarah had barely hang on, too stunned by the 8 cm person inside of her, tiny features clearly visible on the 3D ultrasound. The baby was highly active and like so, also highly entertaining. The doctor had told her she'd be feeling those flip-flops movements in a couple more weeks or so.

"Hey, honey." Chuck turned his head around from his game smiling. Sarah tried to smile back but her face was lax. She was starting to feel desperately nauseated from nerves. How was she going to tell him? What if he hated the idea? After all, they had barely started dating. What if he left her?

Chuck dropped the console and jumped over the back of the couch when Sarah turned an ugly shade of gray. "Sarah!" Alarmed, he watched as she dropped towards the floor. He barely caught her, arms going around her middle. Her head lolled and Chuck, terrified, carried her towards the couch.

"Sarah, honey, c'mon... Wake up, sweetie..." He brushed his hand over her clammy brow and was about to get up and get his sister when Sarah's eyes opened. She made a move to get up and Chuck just pulled her towards him, climbing in the couch with her curled on his lap.

"Thank GOD!" He buried his nose on her hair and tightened his grip. Sarah hang on to him and sighed.

"Chuck, I need to tell you something. I don't know how you're going to feel about it and I'm really scared right now, so please, don't leave me, ok?"

He frowned at her, now even more worried. Was she about to tell him she was sick? Sarah left his lap to pick up her purse from the floor and sat back down, rummaging through the contents to pull out what looked like a Polaroid picture. She handed it to him, biting her lip and Chuck, still staring at her face to try and gauge what was going wrong, looked down at the snapshot slowly.

His brain was powerful; there was no doubt about that. One didn't download Intersect 2.0 and kept it functional without having some pretty sharp brains. But at that particular time, Chuck felt that all that amazing brain had suddenly leaked through his ears. It took him a while to finally process what he was seeing.

"Sarah, what...how...I...Oh my GOD!" He raised his eyes to stutter at her and kept them back and forth from the tiny face on the snapshot to the face of the woman he loved who by now was close to freaking out.

"Chuck, please say something COHERENT. I'm really nervous..."

And suddenly, as the concept finally made itself real to him, his intersect-ed brain caught up with what exactly that tiny snapshot meant and his face lightened up on the most adorable, incredible, boyishly happy smile.

"You're pregnant." He stated, raising a hand to brush a tear that had rolled down her cheek. Sarah nodded, mesmerized.

Chuck gave a delighted, albeit a bit watered laugh and crushed her to him, burying his face in her neck. Although the smile never left his face, a lump suddenly formed in his throat and he felt like he was about to cry like a little girl. Sarah buried her fingers on his hair and sobbed out all of her worries. Chuck swayed with her from side to side and waited for her to cry herself out.

"You impregnated me." Sarah whispered. Chuck pulled back to look at her, chuckling.

" I did."

"I bet you're feeling pretty proud of yourself." She accused, also grinning now.

"I am."

"Well, I'm really proud of you too Chuck. Now that the desire to murder you is gone that is."

Ellie started crying all over again when they went over there to re-share the news with her and Devon. ("A baby? Awesome!") Sarah had explained to him about the baby's development and he had promptly laughed. ("She had to be our daughter. Our little baby spy.") No one could take his mind off the idea that it was going to be a girl.

Morgan had, surprisingly, moved out to give them more room to get ready for the baby. When she reached her 17th week, she went with Chuck for her mid-pregnancy ultrasound. Chuck was almost jumping up and down with nervous energy and when they finally entered the exam room at the clinic, Sarah was ready to shoot him with one of Casey's darts. (I'm losing consciousness...) It was one of her grumpy hormonal days.

Her doctor, a middle aged, bronze skinned Brazilian with a nice accent and pretty smile wasn't so impatient with the excited father-to-be and answered all his questions patiently. Sarah was placed on the exam table and with Chuck on her side; went through a small pelvic exam. "Everything seems ok, Sarah. Your cervix is closed nice and tight; I think the baby is already upside down but that will probably change because it still has plenty of room. Now let's take a look at him or her to see if it's growing to be as pretty as its papa, here."

Chuck was grinning foolishly and when Dr. Costa squeezed a huge dollop of gel on her stomach he gripped her hand tighter. She moved the wand around to spread the gel then turned to the machine.

"I'll show you the baby in a couple of minutes, I just need to take some measurements." Dr. Costa said, moving the wand around and clicking away. Chuck watched, mesmerized as the doctor typed things like: head, spine, umbilical cord and inferior members. This time it wasn't a 3D ultrasound but he could easily see the parts of their baby; the lengthy white line that was it's spine, the jerky movement of a bony leg.

"Oh, look here! Your baby is a thumb-sucker." Dr. Costa grinned at the couple, pointing at the screen. Surely enough, they could see clearly the left hand close to the mouth. Dr. Costa pressed the wand tighter on Sarah's abdomen and moved it to the left, on the indent below her diaphragm. "So, do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes, please." Sarah whispered, unable to take her eyes away from the moving limbs and felt her heart give a powerful lurch when the baby took its thumb out of its mouth to let out a yawn.

Dr. Costa focused on the screen and moved the wand a couple of times. With a smile, she clicked away and asked: "So, have you picked names yet?"

Chuck swallowed hard and shook his head.

"Not yet. But we like Sam for a girl. Samantha, actually."

Sarah gaped when the doctor highlighted a part of the baby and typed "Boy" on top of it.

"It's a boy? A boy?"

Dr. Costa smiled.

"You're having a baby girl. I was just kidding; didn't want to be predictable."

She erased the "boy" and typed "SAM" on the sonogram.

"A girl? Oh my god!" Chuck whispered, tears running down his face and wetting his stupid grin. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off the screen and now that the doctor had kindly pointed it out, she could clearly see her little girl's private parts.

She was going to be a mother. Of a baby girl. Chocolate curls like her father and blue eyes like her? Oh my god... She was going to be a mother. And with that realization in mind, Sarah burst into tears.


End file.
